The Assistant
by Floppiefish
Summary: A story about a girl named Akane from the Land of Waves who becomes Gaara's new awesome assistant. Can't get any better than this folks.


I hear an annoying loud buzzer sound from my alarm clock.

"Shut up," I demand. Unfortunately it continues to ring. With my eyes still closed, I then say with a little more force,"Shut. UP."

The noise resonates throughout the room. The stupid alarm makes my ears bleed. With my eyes closed I yell," For God's sake, STFU!" I grab the damned devils device and throw it out of the window. May it rest in pieces. I lie back on my bed and drift away. After about a half hour I slowly lift my eyelids. I think what a beautiful day. The sun is shining and the birds were singing their beautiful melodies, what a great start to a great-. I Stop mid-sentence as I look at my watch.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I realize to my horror. I had overslept! I quickly jolt into a frenzy. I blame the friggen alarm! I hastily brush my teeth while brushing my long brown hair. I grabbed the first articles of clothing I saw. I looked quickly in the mirror. I'm wearing a purple light weight top that was tight at the bodice but had short puffy sleeves with a pencil skirt. I kept my stylish black-rimmed glasses on. I looked business appropriate. I launch myself to the Kazekage's building. Sensei's building, I think in excitement. It's my first day working as the Kazekage's assistant. My name's Akane. I came from the Land of Waves, Village Hidden in the Mists. I was transferred here to hide from ninja that have been harassing me for quite some time. I had a few years of being an office aid under my belt. It couldn't be too hard. Though, I question those who sent me here. I guess my helpers figured that the safest job was to become secretary of one of the most influential people in the ninja world. Who would've guessed?

Back to the dilemma;

Being late was not a good first impression to have. I hope he doesn't dislike me. I never met him in person. I only saw him from afar or in photographs. He was handsome. His short cropped red hair complemented his sea-green eyes. Unfortunately I feel he's a little too stoic.

In a flash I yell a warning of my arrival. "Kazekage-sama, I'm SO sorry I'm late!" After running through the hallways of Suna headquarters, I karate kick the door open.

I bow in shame. My first day seems to be a bust. To prove my case he silently glares at me. I suddenly felt very tiny. He concentrates back on his work and I can't help sighing in relief.

After a few seconds of quiet, my boss simply grunts at my presence. "Oh there you are. Tamari told me to expect you. I need you to go and give these papers to the council." He orders while staring sharply at his paper mountain. Someone's not a morning person. I understand his crankiness though. What a poor soul.

He throws a stack of documents at me. I stand for a few moments. I think of where I should go. _Down the hall to the right and then I- _He senses my presence. His eyes bore into my very being and I jerk back into reality. My frame became rigid. "S-Sorry! I'll be going right away!" I declare as I mechanically exit- leaving him to stare after me. I think I have my work cut out for me.

I walk into the direction of the council. This whole building was massive. Although there was a lot of ground to cover I notice how every inch was decorated nicely. The Kazekage's office itself had its own beauty to it. It was a round open room. The walls were painted a light dusty orange with lavish, colorful paintings. It gave the walls personality. The background was a large window that gave a bird's eye view of Suna. His desk was a rich brown, unfortunately adorned with large stacks of paperwork. At least he had a comfy grey office chair. It was a lovely room indeed.

All too soon I had done what Gaara asked. I walked into the council room giving them the documents. They all had the same stoic expression as the Kazekage. The only difference was that they were old and smelly, while the Kazekage was not. They all looked at me as if I was poison. I scratch the back of my neck while keeping a polite smile. I set the papers down. I felt slightly self conscience. I don't know which situation was more awkward. The earlier encounter with the redhead or now. I timidly give the first elder the papers. I bow to show my respects. I then causally run out of the room before the atmosphere suffocates me. I walk slowly back to the Boss' room. Try as I might to slowdown time, I stood at the office way too soon. Well the door of the office. I hesitate to go in. I knew he was stoic but this was ridiculous. The rumors of his lovely face were true. He was quite handsome. More handsome than his photos. Unfortunately he had the attitude of a sourpuss.

I can remember my interview with Tamari, a sassy woman with four spiky ponytails. Her eyes were a dark brown and had a warm feel to it. She may be Gaara's sister but her personality had a complete different vibe. She was lovely. She sat me down in her secretary's office. Tamari was intimidating at first with her questions, but her calm and cool personality eased the tension.

_"Well, your record seems great. You're a Chunin ninja who's had a background with office work. That's a powerful combination. You're perfect for the job!"_

It seemed too good to be true. But alas my boss is scarier than a petrified clown

"Come in," Gaara commanded in his rough low voice. His voice was as dry and dead as the dessert. How fitting. I yelp at it, since, well I thought he didn't know I was there. WRONG.

I turn the knob and slowly creep in.

"Hello Kazekage-sama," I begin trying to sound cheery and happy to be there. It was a little strained. I prayed he didn't notice. Again he grunts at me.

"I was sent here to help you organize your office." I felt the need to reason as to why I invaded his space.

"Hn"

"So I will assist with your paperwork and try to file them away in the nice safe file cabinet," I press.

"Hn"

"I will also schedule your meetings so you can be more prompt and ready when needed!"

"Hn"

"Yup"

"Hn"

"…"

"Hn"

"I didn't say anything"

"Hn"

"Kazekage-sama!"

He finally looks up. "Did you say something?"

I gawk at him. Quickly I regain my composure so I don't seem disgraceful. "I-I'm here to help you organize your paperwork."

He intensely stares at me. "Oh. Then why are you just standing there? Here's a stack" He gestures towards a section of papers.

"O-Of Course." I strut to his desk and quickly get to work. In half an hour I have 3 whole stacks of documents looked over, signed, and put away into the file cabinets. His office was quite troublesome. What does he do in his spare time? I have done more work in half an hour than he did since this morning. (5 hours ago!)

I turn back from putting files in the cabinet and find that the freshly stored papers had been… replaced? The small gaps in between the untouched documents had been filled with more unsigned documents. I then hear a "Good Luck Kazekage-San!" followed by a slam of the door. My mouth drops.

"Bu-bu-bu- ," I can't seem to find the words.

"Every time." Gaara reflects while shaking his head.

I feel shaken and lightheaded. I also felt a buildup of anger bubbling in the pits of my stomach. My blue eyes sparkle with unnamed determination. I was going to kill the paper monster or my name wasn't Akane!

3 hours later~

.

.

.

.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!" I laugh hauntingly. "LOOK AT IT! THERES NOT ONE PIECE LEFT! BUAHAHAHAHA!"

I think the pen ink has gone to my head. I did feel slightly light headed as I swayed from side to side. The boss had a slight, and I do mean slight, worried look, as if questioning my sanity. Then he looked at the clock. It was 5:59. Thank goodness for my day ends at 6. I was counting down the seconds and to my confusion, the Lord starts to count down aloud. Was he counting down the seconds for when I left? Didn't know he hated me that much. I start to feel the anger I felt earlier rise.

"Five," I thought I was quite helpful to his cause.

" Four," If he didn't want my help then he shouldn't have hired me.

" Three," I think I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Kazekage smhazekage, whatever!

"Two-" I open my mouth to speak or rather sass, but Before saying 'one' a little man with glasses un hatches the door. I almost cried when I saw what he was bringing in. It was a wheel barrel, full of papers. Papers that the Kazekage was born to sign. He dumps the pile and salutes to the Lord.

"Good luck Kazekage-san!" He exclaims and retreated.

"One," He sighs while face palming. I fall on my knees.  
"WHY!" I cry to the Gods that were surely laughing at me. So THAT'S why he counted. I look up suddenly because I felt a… pat on the back?

"Well, we had a good run," Kazekage concludes. His green eyes looked into the distance with great annoyance.

Then out of the blue I see something I never thought I'd see in my life.

It was subtle but it didn't go unnoticed. His eyes lost a fraction of its severity and I see the corners of his mouth upturn slightly. I've never seen him smile. A quiet radiance exudes from him. Now I'm the one staring at him. "Thanks for trying," The man comments. A genuine show of appreciation. Although I've seen better days, I guess this place didn't seem so bad.


End file.
